No Alice, Only Arthur
by FlushedDeck
Summary: In 1944, England had disappeared. In 2011, evidence of him was found in New York. In 1944, Arthur helped a land be rid of an evil queen. In 2011, he was at home with his two children and husband. England and Arthur were no longer the same person. While there was never any Alice in this Wonderland there was certainly an Arthur; one who was a part of another world.
1. Non-existent?

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters._

When World War II had finally been over, there was happiness. Europe was finally free of the Nazi's clutches. The Unites States was finally out of its depression. The world was set at a hold, a somewhat peace period. Decisions were made, treaties and agreements were signed. And yet something still seemed to be missing.

The representation of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland -commonly known as England- was nowhere to be found.

America remembers seeing him in 1941. He had entered the war that year and had met up with England face to face. He offered his help. The other agreed to it. They began to rebuild their relationship from there; they forgot the past and focused on what needed their attention right then and there.

He wouldn't be able to attack with the Allies quite yet but he had been there. So had France and China and Russia. Canada had to have been as well. They were going to corner Nazi Germany and the Japanese Empire together. Save the world.

They all seemed to be injured one way or another -some more than most- but they were all still going. Still ticking and itching for a fight they were. America, Russia, and China fought in the Pacific. England, France, America and Canada fought in Europe and Africa.

They were going to win. They were going to take back France then the rest of Europe. He had been there when they had planned D-Day. He had wished Alfred luck on his way across, saying he was going on a boat not plane. Alfred had believed him.

He shouldn't have believed him. America felt so stupid, he should have seen something. _Anything._ But it had already been too late. When D-DAY was finally over, when France had been taken back; he wasn't there. He had never boarded that boat. Arthur had never stepped foot into France.

He was gone, vanished into thin air.

The Allies had a war to finish. The English continued to help despite the lack of England; despite the lack of Arthur Kirkland. Without him there his empire fell apart. The war however, was still won.

Germany lost, Japan had lost; the Allies had won and yet there was still no England. They gave the country control over one of the German zones but Arthur was still missing. The Berlin Airlift came and went. The USSR rose, the Cold War was entered, event after event trickled by as time kept going; as the world kept spinning. Arthur Kirkland was an M.I.A. A dead man.

The other countries still didn't give up. They searched high and low for the missing personification. As time went on they had started to lose hope. One by one they started to lose motivation until the name Arthur Kirkland was only whispered.

_'Yeah I remember him, what a crotchety old man.'_

_ 'Always used to talk to thin air. What a loon.'_

_ 'No wonder he left.'_

_ 'Just the black sheep of Europe finally leaving.'_

The year 2000 came and went, Arthur Kirkland was still missing. Years ticked by slowly as technology progressed, economies expanded, new alliances were formed; the world kept going. The world kept spinning. Who needed Arthur Kirkland? They had stopped trying.

**2011, Sometime in May: Downtown New York City**

Alfred F. Jones was a man of many talents. One of those included being able to eat over 40 hamburgers in a row without puking, another being able to bench-press an eighteen wheeler without even breaking a sweat. He had even managed to stay up for six days straight during a videogame marathon with Tony -because _aliens don't sleep normally like humans _dumbass- before somehow waking up half stripped on his roof on the seventh morning.

He was also easy to remember because of his rather _unique_ personality. It was the type of thing you never really wanted with a nation's representative, but it wasn't like Alfred was the only one.

France had probably slept with a good half of his own population and then some. Greece was followed by a fucking parade of cats wherever he went, other than meetings because the last time that had happened Germany had almost had an ulcer. Poland cross dressed and often the skirt was just a little bit _too short than what was probably considered legal_. Point was: a lot of nations were very, very unusual. The only ones who might be able to blend in easily would be Japan and Canada. Japan because he was probably the most stereo-typical looking Japanese man anyone could ever see while Canada was just, well, Canada.

This could be a huge problem for nations. Only a select few humans knew about who -what- they were. Their bosses, a few high up officials, sometimes neighbors knew too. Very few people they knew they existed anymore, and it was meant to be that way really. Humans always wanted something like immortality and if, hey, they just happened to find out that there were about 300 immortal beings walking on Earth secretly there goes their internal organs. The nations would be dissected, or imprisoned, or experimented on; no matter what their bosses would say.

Alfred liked his internal organs _thank you very much_, so he had to try to keep hushed up. Less easy to remember really. So basically: "Alfred, when you are in public, around a large population of people especially, _just shut the fuck up." _His boss had phrased it more nicely at the time but that has been the main topic of what the president had been trying to convey.

That reason was why Alfred was going to downtown New York, in the flesh, only a few minutes before a huge meeting. Huge meaning a lot of the countries, most of the countries, pretty much all of them were in fact attending said meeting. He had wanted to not be late for once but that apparently wasn't going to happen.

There had been street art -graffiti but apparently more complex and realistic- on an office building. It was a couple years old and had been hidden behind something before but it was now out in the open for all to see. While that didn't seem like that big of a deal -it was New York City after all that sort of thing happened all the time- it had mentioned Alfred by first and last name. Plus the little 'F' in between them. While there might be a couple hundred thousand Alfred Jones' there was only one Alfred _F._ Jones. Well, not really, but it also had a little picture of him drawn above it so it was him.

Unless he had another twin brother like Matthew. Then they would be triplets not twins though. Or maybe it was an evil doppelganger? Or clone? His mind ran a mile a minute as he passed by street sign after street sign.

Alfred finally rounded one last corner to see what appeared to be a crime scene surrounding the side of the building with the drawing. There was a tent over part of the wall, so that must be where it is. _Bingo._

He picked up the pace soon passing under the yellow tape with a hum. "Excuse me, sir. This is a restricted area and unless you have some sort of identification you canno-"

"Don't worry have it right here, see?" Alfred grinned showing the other his badge, Secret Service badge. The man let out a splutter before side stepping to allow Alfred to pass.

"Sorry sir," he mumbled looking around. _Anywhere but Alfred_, how funny.

"Nah, it's fine. You were just doin' your job! Keep up the good work," he replied back soon walking away towards the tent. He ducked into it looking around a bit. "So where is this beautiful piece of street art?"

An agent looked up from a small table pointing towards the wall behind herself. "It's right there. Drawn in green and black, so you can't miss it Jones," she told him before turning back to the laptop typing away.

He nodded walking over to it. He looked it over tilting his head a bit. It most certainly was him; cowlick, Hollywood smile and all. He was also wearing that old bomber jacket of his.

Of course Alfred still had it but he hadn't worn it since the 1960's. He had not wanted the leather to get destroyed, so he had framed it and hung it up in his room along other important mementos of his past. He sometimes took it down to wear every now and again but it usually hung up getting appreciative and remembering glances from its owner.

The drawing style seemed kind of familiar to Alfred for whatever reason. Perhaps it was just a past agent that he remembered seeing a doodle on paperwork from? Testing the system just for shits and giggles.

"Hey the paint looks funny, you know what it is made out of?" he called over placing a finger gently on one of the brush strokes.

"We are running it through recognition now but it isn't getting any matches. It's almost as if whatever it's made out of doesn't exist on the Earth. Or hasn't been found by anyone yet at least," she replied back typing away. "It's weird huh?"

"Yeah… really weird," he frowned afterwards narrowing his eyes.

The style of the picture, it was eating him alive. Where had he seen it before? Why did it look so familiar? Why did the handwriting look so familiar too? The drawing and message itself was rather simple. Just the one sentence of _'You have grown up to be so much more Alfred F. Jones.'_ And the drawn in image of him from the chest up. It looked rather cute actually.

In fact it kind of reminded him of those drawings of the Allies back during their meetings in the 40's. He smiled at those memories. War was never a good time, sure, but it had been rather fun. Especially when he had caught Arthur drawing them that one time.

Arthur. Arthur. _England._

That was his drawing style and his hand writing. It finally clicked.

"Hey don't worry about investigating this. It was just another one of my kind," he called over his shoulder as he quickly ran out of the tent.

"Wait, sir, how do you know?" the agent called after him.

"I just do!" he called back beginning to jog back the way he came. He had to get the meeting room and fast. It couldn't wait though. Alfred got out his phone while now running down the street to dial his brothers cell.

It rang twice before it was answered. "Alfred, where are you? The meeting started fifteen minutes ago and you said you wouldn't be late."

"Not relevant right now Mattie, look just know I found him," he answered, quickly picking up his strides faster than ever before.

"Found who?" Canada replied to his brother with a frown shushing France and some of the others who were trying to get his attention.

"Hey put it on speaker phone! I want to hear what America has to say!" China called out slapping his hand on one of the tables.

"Oui, allow me," France said snatching the phone from Canada.

"Wait, don't do th-"

There was the sound of panting and shoes hitting concrete before a loud voice spoke over the whole hushed meeting room. "Mattie did you hear me!? Arthur, I found evidence of him. He was here in New York! He isn't dead Mattie, isn't that great?" Alfred called through the device.

Everyone went still. The only sound that could be heard was the _'slap, slap, slap' _of shoes against sidewalk. Everyone looked at one another. Some faces were pale, others were disbelieving. Only one person broke the silence, Prussia -who wasn't even supposed to be there- let out two words that managed to send the whole meeting into chaos in its wake.

"Holy shit."

**Unknown time, Unknown country(?)**

"Good morning Arthur, please get your ass out of bed," came a muffled voice. Arthur let out a groan rolling over away from it. He was sleeping for Christ's sake; no way was he leaving the bed.

There was an annoyed huff before the blankets and sheets shifted to a steep angle that resulted with Arthur tumbling off of the bed. He hit the floor with a dull thud and a groan.

"I could get you fired for doing that Yao," he told the other, looking over at him with a small scowl.

"You and I both know you aren't going to do that your majesty. Please get up, you have a busy day today," the small man told the one on the ground. "I expect you to be ready in half an hour so you can have something to eat before setting off into the main city."

Arthur let out a hum in confirmation sitting up completely. He stretched his arms above his head as his royal advisor made his way out of the bedroom. His bed room; the one with a giant bed that was the softest thing in the world, a beautiful balcony to watch the sunset from that overlooked the gardens and an in-suite bathroom that had a bath that was more like a small swimming pool or hot tub than the porcelain one back at his old home in England.

In England, in London; where he had been all alone in an old Victorian era house with a small rose garden and small backyard perfect to enjoy a cup of tea. He had not been there in a very long time, how long was hard to say however. Time passed differently here. Then again that was to be expected since everything here was different. The land, the people, the way he was seen.

He wasn't England here. He was no longer the black sheep of Europe. He was just Arthur Kirkland. Just any other person who had somewhat saved an entire kingdom and had married a beautiful man; but that was beside the point.

He was happy here. Happy to share his bedroom -no their bedroom, his and his husband's- and talk with Yao every day. Happy to see faces he once thought he knew in a different place and time be so different and yet very much the same. They were not burdened down with hundreds of thousands of years of wars and conflict like the ones he knew back home. While time passed differently here, and people aged differently here; everyone tried to be at peace.

He smiles standing up completely now and making his way over to a rather large wardrobe. Arthur shifted through it picking out clothes and a pair of shoes. Things were simple here. Far more simpler than England had been, than the British Empire; than the whole god damned world of his.

They had technology and electricity here. They had running water. Everyday life things and yet they still used swords and not guns or bombs. They preferred to use candles because it was more natural and simple. The people used magic to make many things work. They worked together to create new and amazing things.

Arthur buttoned up his shirt completely before slipping into his pants and shoes. He looked at the small bag of his old belongings on the bottom of the wardrobe with a remembering smile. He had left in 1944. It felt like so long ago since he had last seen his home, his country. After crossing over to this _place_ he had no longer felt his land. His scars had even disappeared in some way.

It had been a different feeling than anything he had ever experienced. It has been complete freedom. There was no weight of his country on his shoulders. He still had responsibilities, sure, but he worked on it with three other people. They all worked together to run this kingdom. His kingdom now.

"Hey I don't hear any moving in there!" came a shout from outside.

"I am coming Yao, hold on a moment," he called back shutting the wardrobe. He pulled on a coat before making his way to the door. Now wasn't the time to be reminiscing. He had a breakfast to go to, and then a kingdom to visit.

He was not England nor was he Great Britain. He was just plain old Arthur Kirkland; a man with a kingdom to run.

A man who had read a story similar to his own -however still very different as well- thinking it had been a lie, a made up tale of craziness and imagination. While there was no white rabbit, there was certainly a time keeper who could predict the future. There was a hatter too, who perhaps could be considered mad. There were twins -more like brothers- who ran back and forth between the palace, towns, and cities. There was a man or two who seemed to have the answers to everything. There even used to be a Queen of Hearts.

Now there was a King and a new Queen. Everything was different and yet the same in this place.

There was no Alice however, there was only an Arthur. Only an Arthur who had been tricked into tripping and falling into a portal that leads to an amazing place. Yes, he had not believed that Wonderland was real, but then again, no one knew of his existence either.

He supposed it only made sense. And while yes he still missed his country, it wasn't like anyone was going to miss him anyway. So he had stayed in this place. He was going to stay for a long, long time.

_He was happy here._ If only it could stay that way.


	2. Long Way Down

**1944, Early June: England**

He was going to be late, he just knew it. He knew that this was stupid; that there was no way Austria had been a few yards away from him only a few minutes before.

Arthur was supposed to be boarding a boat at this very moment in order to go across the channel to France. Alfred was probably flying over now, or was going to be, while Matthew had already boarded his. He didn't know about the others but the Allies had set out to make this the turning point of the war. They would take back France then continue onward into the rest of Europe. They would cripple Germany, and kill Hitler if it was needed.

That was the plan. A plan that had taken forever to plan, almost impossible to be kept secret; yet Arthur was walking away somewhere else because he saw Austria _in a top hat_ tutted at him before running away.

Either he really needed sleep, or Austria was on England somehow, -even though Arthur couldn't feel the other on his land- but either way here he was. In the middle of nowhere. Waiting for something to happen.

"Alright if anyone is there come out with your hands above your head and I _might_ not blow a hole in your foot!" he shouted soon taking out his gun. There was a rustling to his right. Arthur quickly pivoted pointing the gun at the noise maker. Austria.

It _was_ Austria. He looked weird but it was his face. There was the top hat as Arthur seen earlier but he wasn't wearing the usual blue-purple suit with cravat. It was a white button up -that actually showed the others collarbones, oh _god_- with puffed out sleeves that ended with ribbons sewn into the fabric around the cuffs tied in bows around the wrists. Along with dark blue pants and white boots with black bottoms, he looked like someone from the 1700's with a more modern twist.

"Wait, wait, I can explain. No need to point that boom-stick-thing at me," the other said holding his hands out in front of him. He was wearing dark blue gloves to match that pants. Arthur growled a bit putting his finger on the trigger. The other didn't have such a thick accent as England remembered but that didn't matter. The enemy was on his land, his home; it was not going to continue.

"There is nothing to explain _Austria_, take one more step and I will blow a hole the size of the Black Sea in your fucking head!" Arthur shouted with his eyes narrowed, Austria's name being spat out as if it were the devil himself.

"No wait, I'm not this Austria. Please you need to understand," he babbled out closing his eyes in terror. This was how he was going to die, being killed by the one person who was everyone's chance.

Arthur hesitated letting the gun drop only slightly. If this person wasn't Austria that would explain why he doesn't feel the Germanic nation and why he sounds different. How he holds himself different. One of the man's feet is tapping up a storm while his hands are twitching; almost as though he wants to move. "Alright."

Arthur lets the gun drop to his side. "If you are not him, than who are you? Why are you here?"

The Austria look-alike seemed to deflate in relief before nodding a few times more than necessary to himself. "My name is Roderick and-"

"Bullshit. If you are 'not Austria' why the bloody hell would you have his human name?" the gun twitched upwards again. The other let out a small 'eep' grabbing the hat off of his head. He had the stupid cowlick too.

"I was sent here by The One's Who Know All because you are needed during this time of distress! The queen has been killing too many people for no reason and no one is strong enough to stop her so please if you could not shoot me I need to take you back to my land so we _can find the Crown Prince and make everything be the way it is supposed to be as told in the future scrolls,"_ the other ranted out taking in a few deep breaths afterwards.

Arthur just stared at him with a deadpan expression before bursting out laughing. "Oh my god. That was _great!_ Fucking amazing, thank you! Now if you could please put your hands above your head so I can take you back to a nice cozy prison cell," he pointed the gun back at the other dead center of his chest letting out a few more chuckles.

'Austria' whined a bit grabbing a pocket watch out from his trouser pocket tapping it a bit. "We are going to be late because of this. This is not good at all, I need to hurry," he mumbled out actual tears coming to his eyes. Arthur made a face at the others sudden mood change. _What the fuck was wrong with him. Had Austria finally lost it?_

There were a few quick steps behind him. Arthur spun around coming face to face with Switzerland. _Switzerland. _"So you finally joined the Axis, huh? Fine. Neither of you will get away with killing me on my own land," England spoke quietly reaching for his knife keeping the gun pointed at Austria.

Switzerland was also dressed much differently than his usual attire. He had the same type of shirt as 'Austria' other than the fact it actually covered up his collar and neck. It was lacy around the neckline with a ribbon sewn into it -similar to that of the sleeves- with a bow tied in front right underneath the chin. He also wore dark brown boots that only went up to mid calf, opposed to under 'Austria's knees, with black socks sticking out of the top of them. Oh and he had on light brown shorts. Not something Arthur ever wanted or needed to see. Ever.

"I am sorry to have to explain this to you but we have never met before. Please stop pointing your, ah, metal thing at him," the short man said accent also seeming to be absent.

"It catapults things at people really fast and pierces their skin Vash! It can kill me, please don't let him kill me," Austria bawled hugging the hat and watch to his chest.

Arthur looked back and forth between the two nations a look of utter confusion crossing his face. What the fuck was going on here? Switzerland probably could shit guns, fire them perfectly blindfolded, and name them all off in his sleep. Austria never showed much emotion around anyone, ever. Either this was a really good act or they actually weren't Austria or Switzerland.

Arthur didn't know which was worse.

"I am sorry for how he is acting. When we are here it seems as though our emotions and actions can go unchecked," Vash explained with a frown.

"When you are in England?" Arthur asked taking a step away from the two.

"Is that where this is? I suppose the portal always will lead to and from this place then…" Vash trailed off biting his lip. "None the less, we do need you to come with us."

"I am not going anywhere with either of you," the Brit hissed out taking a few more steps away. There was a loud whooshing noise behind him with a bright flash of light. A hole just appeared in the ground. A hole that didn't look like it ended just a few feet down.

"Please we need your help!" Austria-look-alike sobbed out again walking towards the other.

"I am not going to help you, you are fucking insane!" Arthur shouted needing to get away. In a split second Vash was in front of him. Roderick dashed around somewhere else.

"I am sorry about this, but you are our last hope," Vash murmured before shoving Arthur back. He was going to stop himself from falling back but Roderick was there tripping him with his foot. He tumbled back, _into the hole_, with a scream.

There was a moment where he saw both of their faces looking at him. There was regret etched into their expressions but there was hope in their eyes. Only for a split second was it seen before there was darkness. Arthur let out another shriek before his head hit the side of the wall, knocking him out cold.

Had he been awake a few moments more he would have seen his decent from the sky, which was now above him once again, until he reached the ground slamming into it with no injury. The ground was soft here. The flowers were whispering, the forest around the clearing stilled. _He was here, the savior was here. _

Arthur Kirkland had made it. England had been left behind. Neither knew to realize it yet; neither knew they were now two separate beings.

**1944, Early June: France**

Alfred and Matthew were both fighting side by side as they beat back German soldiers. Alfred had made a beeline to where his brother was stationed to land on the beaches after he had finished dropping his bombs and landed the plane. Surprisingly both Canada and America had yet to receive too many wounds yet. Both had been grazed by a few bullets so far, but that was it.

Matthew grabbed Alfred's arm running over behind some cover as machine gun fire littered where they had just been standing. "They are killing their own soldiers by firing down here!" Alfred called out trying to be heard over the noise.

Matthew nodded in agreement looking at the dead bodies littering the beach. There were going to be too many casualties in this war, it was already starting. "I think we should try to get closer to take out some of the gunnies behind those m-" Mathew let out a choked noise gripping his chest. Alfred did the same thing a split second later keeping his mouth closed to not let any sound escape.

"Y-you felt that?" Matthew whispered out.

Alfred nodded not trusting his voice. England -no _Arthur_- was gone. Vanished. His life had ended. The wave of terror that had flashed through both young nations hung in the air. Something had caused Arthur to feel that right before he was zapped away.

"Do you think he was killed? Is that why that happened?"

Alfred looked over at his brother after the question was asked. "Yeah, that's gotta be it. He was just shot down and he'll get right back up in a few minutes. Humans can't kill us. He'll be fine," Alfred murmured gulping slightly. No doubt France had felt that; so did China, Russia, and anyone else they were allied with currently.

Alfred and Matthew had never had that happen to them before. They had heard it be discussed before. Like how during the Revolution France, Prussia, and Spain had been able to feel Alfred's pain if they were close enough because they were allies. It hurt, you could feel their hurt. You could also feel if they were killed.

Humans couldn't kill a nation. Not the living body of the nation anyway. They could gun them down, slit their throat, rip them limb from limb; do all sorts of things. They would just regenerate. That's what happened to Alfred when he crashed his first plane. What happened to Matthew if he was injured during hockey. They would heal.

Arthur would heal. He would get up and keep fighting.

"Come on, we need to keep moving alright," Alfred told the other getting into a couching position. "On three we run."

Matthew nodded getting ready as well.

"One, two, three!"

**1944, Early June: French-German Border**

France stopped dead in his tracks gripping the front of his shirt. There was a pain that racked his body for a split second before he was filled with terror. It then went back to normal; by then his legs had buckled and he had sank to the ground.

"France?" Prussia looked up from his desk before standing up quickly laying his hand on the others shoulder. "Shit, you okay?"

While they were enemies, when Prussia had been put in charge of keeping track of France he had not been a complete ass about it. None of them were evil so to speak. It was the humans who were ruling over the Axis Powers, not the representatives. They could have tried to fight more against what their bosses were doing, but that was at times hard to do. France had Napoleon, so he understood.

Prussia helped him stand before setting him down on one of the seats. "Francis, are you okay? He asked once again crouching down in front of the other.

"Angleterre," he whispered out taking in a few gulps of air.

"They are all on the beach right now, did he get killed?" Prussia asked eyebrows furrowing in worry. France would have felt it, but he looked absolutely winded. It wasn't that bad right?

"Non, non. He was not. He's…"

"He's what?" Not dead? What was worse than dead?

"He's gone Gilbert. He disappeared."

* * *

><p><em>An answer to one of the reviews:<em>

_ xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx 1)It is a completely different Yao. 2)That was actually a typo, he only has one husband. (it was supposed to be husband's so a plural 's') I will get around to editing that, but you will find out who that husband is later on! _

_Thank you to everyone else with all the other fantastic reviews! They made my day. I'll try to update this once a week or so along with my other story. I had two chapters for this already written so i decided to put this up right away. Hope you enjoy the story!_


	3. Hello, Good Bye, Welcome Back

There where chimes tinkling in the wind. They were soft but steady, a background noise that could easily be ignored. Arthur washed his face with water. He had just gotten up.

It wasn't raining today. It hadn't rained in a while. Arthur didn't think so anyway; he couldn't remember. They had won the war. Francis was free and so was the rest of Europe. Everyone was happy. Germany had gotten rid of Hitler himself, Italy had made pasta for everyone as an apology gift, Japan had not stopped apologizing, and Prussia was just that; back to his snarky self and crashing on other peoples couches.

The world was at peace for the first time in a while. A smile was making its way to Arthurs face as he made a pot of tea. His house and thoughts seemed to pass by in a blur but it didn't matter. They had won, the Allies has won.

How had they won? D-Day must have been successful but he couldn't remember anything else. France was free, but how? What had happened to Hitler; killed right away or put on trial? Hadn't the countries responsible suffered punishment?

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. _

Arthur dropped the kettle letting the boiling water splash everywhere. He couldn't feel it on his legs. The world had stopped. The chimes had gone silent.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

"You are going to be late you know," a voice called out from the living room. He walked in slowly seeing Austria sitting on his table with cakes and little pastries surrounding him. "You are going to be late and people are going to die."

No this wasn't Austria, this was _Roderick. _One of the two who had pushed him. This was all…

"All a dream? Yes, so I would be waking up. You are wasting valuable time."

Arthur scrambled back trying to yell at the other do anything; his voice didn't come out. The room began to spin quickly.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

"Get up. Get up Savior."

_Mister, mister please wake up!_

Someone was calling out to him. They were outside, out of his reach. The world kept spinning. The clock kept ticking. Sounds and senses mixed together as he fell back black surrounding him. There was an echoing scream then a rush of ground.

_Get up, please!_

He hit the ground with a sickening thud.

**1944 (?), Wonderland: Due North of the Tea Party **

When Arthur came to it, he thought he was dead. Surely a fall like he thought that he had been through would have killed him. Yes, he was a nation so he wouldn't stay dead but dying then waking back up a few minutes later was never fun. You usually had a headache, maybe an upset stomach. Or a piece of whatever killed you still lodged inside of your body.

It would be a pain in the ass if when his skull shattered when it reformed it had trapped a piece of the old skull in between his brain and new one. Someone would have to break it again, get the piece out, and then wait for his skull to reform _again._

"Fucking hell…" he quickly sat up with a loud groan. His muscles felt all stiff as if he hadn't moved them in a few days or weeks. Rolling his shoulders Arthur tried to stand up but his legs were very stiff too. He just huffed punching his left leg in annoyance.

"Well this is just fantastic," he kept mumbling to himself eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

Arthur quickly looked around himself trying to assess his situation. His breath caught in his throat however when he saw what it actually looked like. The trees were brightly colored from the base of their trunks to the highest tops of their leaves. Many of them ranged from blue to purple on the trunk while being like a sunset in the leaves.

The grass flowing around the area was tall and untamed sometimes looking like it managed to reach twice Arthur's height similar to the flowers. Some were small and normal sized while others were huge. The place exploded with color with glowing mushrooms near the shadows of the woods.

Everything was so _alive._

The Brit grabbed one of the grass stems and pulled hard wanting to stand up. The blade jerked upwards, almost as if trying to help him. Letting out a squawk of surprise he took a few steps back tripping back once more. Something helped him upwards from behind, shoving Arthur back up. He whirled around staring at the giant flower that seemed to have moved to his aid.

Arthur gulped smiling nervously. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome!"

He stopped dead. Arthur had meant that as a joke; he didn't expect the flower to talk back. "Oh."

"You sound surprised," it replied acting concerned.

"Ah well, where I come from there are no talking flowers," he explained.

"Well why not?"

"I-I don't know?"

The flower let out something akin to a whine before a huff. "Well that is simply annoying," it said patting Arthur on the head with a leaf. Now, he had seem some pretty fucked up shit in his little over 1000 years of life but by no means had Arthur Kirkland ever been patted by a plant. Flying green bunnies? Yeah sure, he'd seen a few. Grown rabbit ears out of his head when he was three feet tall? Sure, it happened every now and again. Six year old managing to twirl a full grown buffalo around like it weighed nothing? No fucking problem.

A talking flower cooing over him while petting his face? Yeah, that took all of his willpower not to run away screaming.

"I do not suppose I could ask you where I am?" he asked in a higher pitched voice than usual, gently grabbing the leaf attempting to get it to stop.

"Why you're just north of the tea party!"

"What?"

For the second time that day he let out another vague squawking sound as he was lifted off of the ground high into the air, _by a plant. _"Well, you see over there in the deadened wood how there is another patch of color? That is due south from here and if you travel there, you will find the tea party."

He nodded letting out a small laugh. He was just suspended twenty feet in the air by a talking plant, no big deal. "I am guessing that is where I should be going?"

"Yes it most certainly is Arthur," the plant replied moving him through the air a bit.

He tried not to think about how a plant would know his name just letting out a small hum. "That is great. Now if you could be so kind as to put me down, I would be very grateful."

The plant complied setting him back down on the ground patting the top of his head like one would do to a small child or pet. Arthur spluttered batting the leaf back with his hands, even if he tried to be gentle. "Thank you, I suppose."

"You are welcome."

He was about to walk away before he paused turning back around. "How did you know my name?"

The plant giggled. "How would I not?"

His eyebrows furrowed after he turned around again. Arthur shook his head before smacking this side of it with a grunt. He was going insane, that or this was one crazy dream. Slowly he began to make his way out of the place he was out into the deadwood as the flower had called it.

He passed by many trees and mushrooms. Arthur hoped he would be able to get some actual answers.

**1944 (?), Wonderland: The Tea Party**

There was a sound of loud cackling as Roderick fumed at the albino sitting at the head of the table. "That is so unfair, you nitwit!" he hissed out a frown coming to his reddening face.

There was laughter from the other members at the table most trying to stifle it other than the cackling one now doubling over dropping his teacup. The white table clothed table all five members were sitting at had a mismatch of cups, plates, cakes, drinks, and other probably edible items on display. The main beverage being tea although there were also multiple types of alcohol and some coffee present.

The coffee had been a gift from the head's best friend down south before the border between Wonderland and what was known as The Land of the Hanging Gardens was closed up. Multiple types of exotic animals, food, and goods were brought up from the Gardens as they were generously given by the king of the place; King Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

They only had a few bags left but both Roderick and the Hatter had taken a liking to it. They drank a little bit a day hoping that they'd be able to get more eventually.

"Haha! As if Mister Rod-up-his-ass, it is completely fair," the hatter responded back with another cackle.

"You really are a mad one Gilbert," he uttered out taking a sip of what looked like a tea and whisky mix.

Gilbert grinned, his red eyes shining. "It's better than being a boring square with a stick up his ass."

Roderick sputtered and choked on his drink. His companion slapped him a few times on the back. He looked over to her with a small grateful expression. "Thank you Elizabeta."

"Of course," she replied back flicking a strawberry off of the table towards Vash hitting him on the side of the head. He turned to look at her immediately with a strong glare. She let out a few giggles biting the tip of her thumb. She looked over at Elise, seeing her friend trying not to laugh at her brothers expression.

It was rather normal for all five. Days had passed like this for a long time in one of the many places the Queen's influence hadn't reached yet. Everything was still alive and colorful here but soon it would be dull and grey like everywhere else in the kingdom.

Elise let out a sigh before standing up. "I think I will go check on Mister Arthur now," she spoke out to everyone else smoothing out the front of her skirt.

"I don't mean to be a bother but he's has been not breathing for months now 'Lise, nothing is going to change that," Gilbert told her for the millionth time in the past few days or weeks.

Elise let out a small huff shoulders slumping. "I'm telling you. I do not believe he is dead Gilbert."

"Ya' know, usually when people's hearts stop beating and they stop breathing they are dead as a doornail."

"Then why hasn't his body begun to decompose yet?" she asked the other raising her eyebrows in challenge.

Gilbert frowned scratching the back of his neck. "That I have no idea how to answer," was all he said before placing his hat over his eyes. "Ah fuck maybe the lass is right. Maybe he'll rise from the god damned dead and be like 'holy shit what the fuck is this!'"

"Oh my god, what?" a voice barked out from the edge of the clearing down at the far end of the table. All five heads snapped to attention at the strangely accented voice in awe.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Roderick passed out.

**1944 (?), Wonderland: The Tea Party**

Arthur had been walking for what felt like hours, however it could have been minutes or days as well. Everything was colorless and dead that he passed. The trees were a dull grey with barely any leaves on their branches. The grass was brittle and brown. None of them were moving, buzzing with life as they had been only a little ways back.

Things had begun to gain some life back as he got closer to what sounded like a loud cackling further into the trees. He shivered. "I can feel things, so I suppose this isn't a dream…"

He just shook his head and kept walking.

Soon he could hear the different voices more clearly. Then finally another clearing came into view. Five people were at the end of one table discussing something.

"…body begun to decompose yet?" the one girl facing away from Arthur asked a man leaning back in his chair. The other three turned to him wanting to hear the answer.

"That I have no idea how to answer," the man replied back to her with a pause placing a hat over his face. That's when it clicked. He looked exactly like Prussia.

Different clothes, but he had the same face, same eyes, and the same arrogant air around him. The two sitting closest to him on the table were the ones who seemed to have gotten Arthur into this mess in the first place if this actually wasn't a dream. Vash and Roderick. There were two girls as well one with blonde hair and one with brown.

If he was going by his world, they were probably the Hungary and Lichtenstein look-a-likes. He took a deep breath having been drowning out their words with his thoughts stepping out into the open.

"…shit what the fuck is this!"

Arthur startled at the others outburst. "Oh my god, what?" he called out a bit gruffer than he meant to. They all snapped their heads to look at him. Roderick blanched before passing out at the sight.

The Prussia stood up taking off his hat. He then grinned right at Arthur walking across the table over to him jumping down at the end. "Holy shit, you're alive."

Arthur looked at him completely speechless as he held out his pale hand towards Arthur's torso. After a moment he lifted his hand up to shake the others before he was gripped onto a forcibly dragged to the table. "Looks like you were right 'Lise! This is fantastic. You must be Arthur it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gilbert. These too lovely ladies are Elise and Elizabeta. The two guys are Vash and Mister Rod-up-his-ass," he kept rambling on interrupted once by Vash with a harsh whisper of 'That isn't his name asshole!'

Arthur just stood there having the information go in one ear then out of the other. He was completely stunned by these people. Three of them he was supposedly at war with while the other two most certainly weren't his allies. Yet, they were all looking at him with a slight hope -other than Roderick who was still face down on his plate a small creampuff smashed onto his forehead.

The Hungary look-a-like seemed to be sporting white pants, a light blue blouse, and black boots. The Lichtenstein was wearing a ruffled dress than ended above her knees that was a light green with ribbons sewn all around on it along with light brown boots.

Gilbert looked the strangest. He seemed to support a full type of suit that someone might have warn back during the eighteenth century that was a dark red along with a black top hat on his head, the one Roderick had been wearing earlier.

All of the rest of the table guests were wearing some type of hat to match their outfit as well. It was rather strange to say the least.

"So that's all there is to know about me but… you aren't even listening are you?"

Arthur snapped his attention back to what Gilbert was saying. "No, sorry, I have been thrown into a bit of a loop at the moment. I bit stunned I suppose."

He just nodded with a sympathetic glance. "I know just how to fix you up. Hey Vash, hand me a slimy long tongued hopper will ya?" he called over to the blond male sitting Arthur down at one of the seats.

Vash nodded reaching over to a bowl with a covering over the top of it. He quickly reached in and grabbed what looked like a brown frog. Arthur froze looking on this spectacle in confusion watching as Vash passed it over to Gilbert who held it out to him. He just stared at it turning his head away a bit as its eyes blinked at him.

"Well don't be shy. We have a few more so it won't do us any harm to hand one over to you," Gilbert told him before shoving the frog into Arthurs _fucking mouth_. Arthur blanched and was about to spit it out before probably puking out all of his internal organs but the albino covered his mouth up with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Just chew."

Arthur shook his head glaring at the other with venom. He didn't like these things cooked, how the hell would he like them raw? Gilbert just glared right back waiting. Arthur soon swallowed his pride and then the god damned frog. He waited for the nausea or something worse to take over his senses as it slid down his throat but it hadn't tasted bad. At all.

It tasted like chocolate. He just looked up at the other narrowing his eyes. "You fucking asshole."

Gilbert grinned before letting out the loudest cackle of that day. "Oh my god did you think I would feed you a natural slimy long tongued hopper without cooking it?"

"Frog."

The other stopped, looking down at the Brit. "A what?"

"That thing. It's called a frog. Or sometimes a toad," he explained smacking his lips together a bit.

Elise tilted her head. "What a strange name."

Elizabeta nodded in agreement stirring her drink. Gilbert walked back over to his seat with a grin on his face. He plopped down grabbing some beer pouring half of it into his tea. "So, Arthur, I suppose you kind of want to know what the fuck it is you're supposed to do here right?" he asked taking a swig of the tea.

"Where is here exactly?" he asked placing his hands in his lap. "I thought this was a dream at first however I can feel and taste things so it probably is not. This could also however be some type of mind trap if you are the Nazi scum I know your face to be."

"Nazi? What the hell is that?"

"Never mind, just, where the hell am I?"

"You're at the Tea Party, duh," Gilbert said it almost as though it was the simplest thing in the world to know.

"I am aware of that actually. I meant, where is the tea party? What country?"

They all turned to look at him with nervous frowns on their faces. Vash spoke up first. "What's a country?"

Arthur stared at him before looking at all of them. None of them knew what a country was? How was that possible? He put his fingers on his temples letting his hair cover his eyes. Nothing here was making any sense. No one or thing was making any fucking sense and he was getting a migraine.

"Ah shit well if you must know," Gilbert looked over at him with a bored expression before leaning forward in all interest. "You're in Wonderland."

Arthur stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing.

"Bullshit."

**1944, Late September: Paris, France**

There were cheers and screams of victory and relief as Alfred and Matthew made their way through the streets of Paris. People were patting them on the shoulders as they went passed thanking them in broken English. Some women managed to steal a kiss or two on their cheeks. They smiled and kept going looking for their father figure who was supposed to be there.

Canada's eyes lit up before he tore away from America. "Papa! Papa! You are okay, oh god!" he cried running over to the long haired man throwing his arms around him. The man looked stunned before he hugged Canada back with a wistful smile.

"I have missed you mon garcon. I have missed you so, so, much," he let out a dry laugh hugging the other back with the one arm that was not in a cast.

"What no hug for me either pops?" America asked putting a hand on the others shoulder, his good one of course. France let out another laugh giving America a one armed hug as well before Matthew wrapped his arm around his other side. They were back together finally.

France stayed silent for another moment before letting out a breath. "Where's Angleterre?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Both America and Canada froze. "I don't know…" the northern brother whispered out. "He was supposed to come across on the boat with us on D-Day but he never came."

"Perhaps he had to stay home because of another bombing?" America asked hopefully already knowing the answer.

"Even so, we would have heard about something like that from him or someone else."

"So he's…" America trailed off after his brother face saddening.

"He's gone Amerique," France finished off a frown coming to his face. "The question is, where?"


	4. Off With His Head! Off With His Pain!

"Marry me."

"No."

"You will marry me."

"You cannot make me."

"Just watch."

**Unknown time, Grand Palace: Wonderland**

"Brother, brother! Please you need to help me!" a cry sounded down the corridor as Ivan whipped his head around.

Ivan Braginsky was a tall well built man that had been spending his days trapped in the Grand Palace of Wonderland for what could be seen as forever. Ever since his younger sister Natalia had discovered the queens royal mark adorning her upper wrist it had been this way. She had come into the palace decorated with hearts only a few days after in order to stake her claim at the throne. She did not want to marry the Crown Prince however.

She wanted to marry Ivan. _Really_ wanted to.

So much in fact Natalia put a bounty on the person. If he was found the person who brought him to her alive would get 50,000 gold. If someone brought him to her dead they would get 100,000.

Ivan loved his little sister dearly -she was family after all- and he was known to be violent at times himself, but killing someone for something they were born with or just appeared on them one day? That would be like if everyone who was born with freckles be killed on the spot. They couldn't do anything about it, and neither could this Crown Prince.

"Ah, big sister! What is the matter?" Ivan walked up to meet her, worry etched onto his usually blank face. She let out a tear filled sob wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Ivan! I made a very bad mistake and Natalia is angry. I don't know what to do!"

Ivan frowned at this. Natalia never hurt him or their older sister who had practically raised them when they were both children. It seemed odd that she would do something like that, even if she was a short fuse.

"What happened?" he patted the top of her head hoping to comfort her.

"I tried to keep it a secret but I couldn't because I got sick this morning and-" she broke out into another sobbing fit covering up her eyes.

"What secret?"

She let out a few sniffles gently grabbing Ivan's hand. She put it over her stomach holding it there. He froze and slowly looked into her eyes. "How?" he asked only a whisper.

"W-we didn't mean for I to happen he just-"

"Who?"

"Eduard."

"Where is he?"

"He's being dragged outside now."

He nodded kissing her on the forehead. "Stay here, alright?" She nodded once and he was off.

He made his way through hallway after hallway needing to make it to the front of the palace as soon as possible. Natalia would kill Eduard for something like this, no question to it. Natalia stuck to tradition. Neither was he married nor had they waited so Eduard was good as dead by this point. Ivan could not allow his sister to do something to someone who had been so close to them even before this whole mess.

"Toris! Where is Eduard?" he called out once reaching the main doors. The male who had been called out looked pale as a sheet, shaking slightly in place on unsteady feet. He looked up from chewing on the ends of his hair a habit that he had gained a few weeks into his current job.

"H-he is out front. She-she isn't letting him go I tried," he gulps looking out to the door. "Go you may be able to s-stop her."

He nodded making his way to the door. "Go sit down, you look like you are going to drop."

A crowd had already started to gather outside. There was no noise being made other than the grunts and terrified whimpers of Eduard on the Slicer's platform. Natalia was standing next to him with a face full of disgust.

"This man has committed a crime so vile and disgusting that it makes me sick," she began to speak in a booming voice, eyes alight with hatred. "He, without exchanging a wedding vow or waiting for a sign, got my own sister alive with a child!"

People's faces went stark white all mumbling that had been heard now ceased completely.

Ivan stopped now only a few yards away from his younger sister and his _friend_ whose head was on the chopping block. He glanced at Eduard seeing his terrified expression along with tears slipping down his face. "W-we never meant for it to happen! It was an accident I swear, p-please you need to believe me," he croaked out trying to keep his voice strong.

The man looked like he was about to piss himself and yet he still tried to face off against Natalia's word. "Sister! Stop this," Ivan called out making his way right in front of her. He couldn't allow him to die, not now.

All heads turned to face him now as well as Natalia. Her crown glimmered as she turned her head to face her brother. Her eyes shifted from anger to something else before snapping back to the cold ice they usually were. "He has committed a crime brother. He must be punished."

"By chopping his head off? He is going to be the father of your sister's child, how can you do this?"

She let out a breath the crowd still silent. "Guards take him back inside. Brother does not have to see this," was all she murmured before turning on her heel going over to the other man on platform.

"Natalia! Please don't!" he tried calling out as his shoulders were grabbed. He tried forcing his way towards the younger girl only to be held back by two more sets of hands. He growled kicking out, trying anything to make this stop. "You can't do this! _You can't!_"

He was forcibly dragged back towards the doors where both Torris and Irunya were waiting both in tears. The crowd began to call out profanities and accusations against the queen, the _Bloody Queen of Hearts_. She stole people's hearts away by cutting off loved one's heads.

"Off with his head!"

Her voice echoed for a moment before a loud cry was heard as a slice sounded through the open air. People went silent before erupting in cries of anguish, Irunya falling to the ground with a scream.

* * *

><p>Later in the day once people had cried out their eyes and all had dispersed a lone man walked over to the now decapitated head. Slowly leaning down he gently closed Eduard's eyes, blond hair falling in front of his own.<p>

"Do not worry. This will all be stopped in due time," he spoke quietly securing the hood covering his face and head. He quickly ran out of the courtyard, heels of his boots clicking against cobblestone.

**After 1944, Tea Party: Wonderland**

Arthur's face was completely pale by the end of the story. He looked over at everyone else's faces setting down the small teacup.

"This happens often?" he asked quietly, interlacing his hands together. They all just nodded, including Roderick who woke up in the middle of the story. "How long ago was this?"

Gilbert scratched his chin with a hum. "Hard to say, time passes by weird as it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how old do you think I am Art?" he asked leaning forward on his hands.

"I don't know, maybe twenty five or six?" he answered looking at the others face.

A moment passed before everyone at the table burst out laughing. It wasn't just giggling laughter either; it was full belly flown laughs that echoed throughout the entire space. Tears came to Vash's eyes as Arthur's face turned a slight tint of pink.

"What? What's so funny?"

Gilbert let out one more laugh letting his chair fall back into the grass. He soon sprang back up wiping his own tears from his eyes. "I'm a bit over two hundred now, if I think about it."

Arthur just snorted leaning back in his chair. "Young little thing then aren't you?"

Vash managed to spit his tea across the table onto Roderick's face in astonishment. "What"? he croaked out.

"I am over one thousand years old myself," was all he commented picking his teacup back up.

Roderick wiped his face off in annoyance as Gilbert made a popping noise with his mouth. "Well then welcome to our club old man."

"Thanks."

Everyone else went back to drinking and eating after that leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

His body had been found by these people a few months before when he had been pushed out of England -by two of them- he reminded himself. His body had retained no injuries anywhere and yet he had stopped breathing. They decided to leave it there to 'see if anything would change' until he walked in on their conversation.

Before his arrival here, the queen of this land had been terrorizing her citizens through harsh punishments of beheading. She was still the queen because of some magical royal birthmark on her wrist that some -rather unfortunate in Arthur's opinion- man had as well the signified them to be the rulers of the land. She however had taken to the throne immediately putting a bounty on the Crown Prince's head.

The queen wanted to marry her _brother_ not some random person. Arthur had a feeling he knew who it was because of that one fact.

He was also an important presence however. He was said to be this land's savior. Get the queen off the throne, save the dying land, -that had been turning grey since Queen Natalia had been officially crowned- and locate the Crown Prince in order to make him King of Wonderland.

That is what he was told however. Apparently some spiritual beings who supposedly knew everything had told this tale to the five members of the table and a few others who could be trusted.

Arthur released a sigh, rubbing his temples; this was a lot to take in. His head snapped up in confusion for a moment before addressing the others.

"Alright, can I ask you all a few questions then?"

"Yep go ahead."

"Okay. For starters, I know it is rather bad to bare someone's child if the two are not married and whatnot but why behead someone for something like that? Surely they could just get married right away?"

Roderick took in a sharp take of breath looking down at his plate. Gilbert also looked away from Arthur same with Vash and Elise. Elizabeta sighed.

"Do woman give birth to their own children where you come front Arthur?" was all she asked curling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Well, yes, of course. That is where you get babies…"

She made a small humming noise. "Not like that here. After someone is married the land knows you are. If you are ready for a child you are given one," she explained.

"Excuse me? How does that happen exactly?" his face was screwed up and the others chuckled a bit.

"A giant bird brings them usually. That is if you see when they are actually delivered. Child birth is taboo here, always has been always will be. Besides, the population usually gets with the same sex because that is just more natural yes?" she paused tapping her lips before continuing. "People think it better to have someone with the same body because then you are equal; not that anyone minds it the other way around. Long as people are happy it is fine."

Arthur processed this information for a moment cringing a bit at how logical and illogical it sounded. A bird -probably a stork if stories were anything to go by- bringing children would never happen, never did happen, at home. It was a strange thing to think about.

And with the sexuality thing; it was also rather weird. She made it seem so innocent when back at home his own people, just like anyone else's, would be discriminated against for liking the same sex, let alone marrying or having sex with them.

Normal humans were at least.

"Your people of this land seem to get along better than everyone back at home does," was all he said with a small frown. Arthur rubbed his eyes a bit before freezing. He had felt no pain as he had been walking, moving, and lifted by a _giant talking flower_ even though England had been under attack.

"You said you did not find any injuries even after the fall I sustained, correct?"

"Yes that is correct Mister Arthur. You did not have any wounds internal or external," Elise replied with a small smile.

"What about scars?"

"No. You didn't have any."

He stopped dead pulling his shirt up for a moment. Sure enough, there weren't any on his torso like usual or the burn marks along his side from the Blitz. It hit him like a freight train, his scars were gone. _They were gone._

"Oh my god," he stood up beginning to pace back and forth closing his eyes.

"What's wrong Art? Hoping for a few souvenirs from the trip down here or you just wanted to flash us your abs? Which aren't too bad by the way," Gilbert sounded over his cup watching the Brit pace back and forth.

"Shut up I need to concentrate," he hissed out at the other trying to locate his home. England. He couldn't feel his land. He couldn't feel its pain or strength anymore. Arthur gulped trying harder than before for he knew his land didn't disappear it was still there -_right?_

"I can't feel it, oh god, I cannot feel it," he whispered out trying not to hyperventilate. This had never happened to him before and he was not aware of anyone else who had felt it either, not even China.

"Are you okay?" Vash spoke up raising his eyebrows.

"No I most certainly am not," he muttered out running his hands through his hair.

"What can't you feel Art?"

He stopped for a moment. It was clear none of these people know who -well what- he was. Was it a good idea to keep it that way or tell them the truth? They would perhaps send him home because of it or not care, or just not understand the importance of it anyways.

"Don't worry about it," was all he said before sitting back down nibbling on his thumb nail.

"Well alright, if that is the case, we have places to be eyebrows. So let's get a move on. Vash you're in charge until I come back," Gilbert announced to everyone standing up.

"Wait, don't you have to make a hat for him?" Roderick spoke up everyone nodding in agreement.

Gilbert shook his head shoving a cloak into Arthur's hands instead. "Nah, he doesn't seem like a hat person. I'd say more like a crown," was all he said before making his way back into the surrounding forests.

Everyone gaped at the albino going completely silent. Arthur put the cloak on nodding to everyone else. "Thank you for your… hospitality."

He smiled a bit, more like a grimace, before making his way the way towards were Gilbert disappeared to. He had a feeling this was going to be a long journey.

**After 1944, Grand Palace: Land of the Hanging Gardens**

"Your royal majesty, we have received a message from a Mister Gilbert addressed to you."

King Antonio looked up from his paperwork nodding. "Set it down on the desk please? After that you can go," he told the attendant with a smile. He nodded setting the letter down before bowing and exiting the room.

The dark skinned man grabbed the letter opening it with a little whistle. He had not heard from Gilbert in a while; he hoped this was something good. He read the letter over a smile starting to form on his face.

"Excuse me," he called out into the hall standing up letter still firmly in his grip. "Where is our guest currently at?"

A maid looked over to him with raised eyebrows. "I believe he was in the kitchens, your majesty. Something about not having eaten all day."

"Ah thank you. Carry on, you are doing wonderful," he called over his shoulders already making his way to his destination. Paper work could wait, he had news to tell a friend of his.

The Crown Prince could finally return to Wonderland. The Savior was here, and he was going to stop Queen Natalia. Once and for all.


	5. Running, Magic, and the Doppelganger

**Undetermined Time WWII, France: Allies Meeting**

America sighed as he ran his hands over his face. Months. It had been months since the liberation of France and nothing had changed since. He had still been late. Canada was still practically invisible. France still had a cast. China still had a limp. Russia still had, well, his half-not-smile thing going on.

There were still no more cartoon drawings on the chalkboard in the front of the room like there used to be.

America missed that the most. England. He missed England. His older brother and good friend. _Arthur._

He wanted him to come back from where ever it is that he went off to. Disappeared to, really.

Both China and Russia had also felt his sudden disappearance. They had no clue what it could mean other than he really was gone; wiped off of the face of the planet. It did not make any sense however. England was still there, the land was fine. The one that was missing or destroyed was Arthur Kirkland.

No one had any clue where he was or if he was even still alive. There was a chance that the Axis Powers had somehow captured him, sure; but how had they managed to make the rest of his allies feel what they did? That was the big question.

No one knew. They didn't have enough time to know either. The Allies had a war to win. They did not have time to spare to look for Arthur, not now.

"-merica! America, are you listening?" he snapped out of his thoughts looking over to China with a dazed expression.

"Hmm? Sorry, what was that?" America asked not even hiding the fact he had zoned out.

China let out a huff at the young nation tapping the board. "Attack plans. Where has your mind been lately?"

Alfred smiled sadly picking up his notes about offensive plans for the German front. "Nowhere. Let's just continue."

**After 1944, Unknown Place: Wonderland**

"Just how far is this place we are walking Gilbert?" Arthur huffed out swatting another dead branch out of his line of vision.

"Not too much longer bushy-brows," he called back ducking under a few branches himself.

"There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows," was all the other hissed out in reply.

Both males had been walking for what appeared to be forever. Dead tree after dead tree passed; soon all of them became a blur to Arthur. The landscape was bland everywhere that the Queen's power had reached. All the life that had been seen earlier flowing through every leaf and blade of grass was gone replaced by dulled colors and crunching of the underfoot.

"Hey, what exactly did you mean back there about me looking better in a crown than a hat?"

Gilbert looked back at the other with a shrug. "Dunno. It just sounded right, don't you think?"

Arthur opened his mouth, about to say something, before snapping it closed at the fog that began to appear out of nowhere. "Umm, is that supposed-" Gilbert let out a joyous laugh interrupting the others question.

"Here we are! Just keep going straight through it," he called dashing into said fog. Gilbert's footsteps soon faded into nothing almost as though Arthur was all alone. Which he was. The Brit gulped before dashing in after the other, his body being swallowed whole.

There was a moment where all sounds were muted before Arthur stumbled out of the thick cloud like cover with a wheeze. It was hard to breathe while going through it. He quickly rubbed his eyes before opening them with a quiet gasp. It was beautiful.

Different hues of red lit up the space surrounded by the dense covering of fog. From the trees to the mushrooms everything was alive once more. Things were glowing, pulsing, and moving. The trunks of trees were rich browns and the leaves were exploding fires and hot glimmering stars. It was all so beautiful, _so magical._

"The old geezer should be around here somewhere," Gilbert commented looking around the space while biting his tongue. A few seconds later there was a flash of red before a loud clang was heard. Arthur looked to where Gilbert was now passed out on the ground, a short figure standing over him with a giant metal paddle raised above their head.

"I dare you to get back up, you silver haired asshole," the figure clad in a loose red robe like article of clothing hissed out. Arthur gulped tightening the hood around his face. The stranger turned to look at him with a swoosh of long hair, so long -and with the way it was styled- that he would have confused with a woman's if the face had not been so familiar.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," was all Arthur huffed out before the paddle was pointed in his direction. It glowed with a slight magic as its owner's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" was all he asked taking on a fighting type stance. He also lacked his slight accent Arthur was used to hearing the face speaking English. He didn't sound Chinese. He didn't sound like China.

"My name is Arthur. Let me put in a wild guess and say your name would be Yao, correct?" The other took a step forward putting the charged paddle up to his neck.

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Call it a lucky guess."

They had a standoff for a moment before Yao let out a small whining like noise with the paddle dropping down to his side. "Take off your hood," he commanded, flicking his weapon in Arthur's direction. Arthur just shook his head.

"I said take it off!"

Arthur growled, standing his ground against the other, "No."

"Take off your goddamn hood so I can see your face." Arthur's jaw clenched before he relented, allowing the hood to drop down to his shoulders and upper back. The other man froze before dropping his weapon to the ground. He stepped forward taking Arthur's hands.

"Happy now?" the Brit asked eyebrows furrowing.

Yao made a humming noise tugging the other towards him taking a step back himself. "Very much so, now," he began to drag Arthur further into the clearing towards a low hanging tree, ", let's go. We have a lot to discuss."

Arthur nodded allowing the other to drag him along with a quizzical expression gracing his face. Neither thought to bring Gilbert with them.

**After 1944, Border of the 'North' and 'South': South Side**

Boots tried to make little to no noise as their occupant sprinted through the ever thickening wood. Huffs of breath and the occasional twig snap or leaf crunch was the only thing that could be heard. The blond man had one thing on his mind; getting to Wonderland and finding this savior -in once piece of course. So far it had proved to be not too much of a challenge, but he hadn't yet reached the border itself yet.

He thought back to his previous conversation with Antonio -King Antonio now seeing is how he was crowned at the physical age of 18, he reminded himself- and smiled before picking up the pace.

He had been minding his own business eating a late lunch that day when Antonio burst into the room quite literally shoving a letter into his face. After reading the contents of said letter, he dropped his cup containing his drink before hugging the daylights out of his friend until the other's back cracked in protest.

"Thank you, thank you," was all he had said to the other before launching himself out of the room, having the mind set of packing a small bag before leaving. The other called out 'no problem' before he had been out of hearing range.

He had packed up quickly before taking a horse riding as close to the border that he deemed safe, deciding to run to rest of the way on foot.

His smile turned upwards even more as he remembered the letter. It was in the bottom of his bag and was now his most prized possession. The Savior -Arthur, such a nice name- was here. It was time for him to take his place on the throne once and for all. He gripped the place where his birthmark was with confidence. He would not fail this time.

Securing the clock on his shoulders he put the hood up over and head continuing to run now seeing the border a few yards ahead. _Now or never_ was all he thought before leaping over it, soon disappearing into the dying forests of Wonderland.

He hoped the next time he was ever in the South that he'd be as a royal guest, being a king himself, and not a runaway. It was that or he would return as a decapitated head in a box.

**After 1944, The Knowledge Tree; Wonderland**

Arthur sat down nervously in the old tree's branches with Yao across from his just a bit too close for comfort.

"So-"

"I already know who you are," Yao cut the other off with a small smile. "We have all been waiting."

Because that didn't sound creepy at all. "Waiting my ass," Arthur hissed out crossing his arms hoping that he could keep his balance on the branch. "Two of you shoved me out of my home -while I am in the middle of a war no less. You obviously have no clue who I am if you are not sending me back home immediately."

Yao's face darkened as his grip on his own branch tightened causing the wood to splinter. "I am well aware who you are, Great Britain. I would refrain from acting so high above everyone else for if they found out who you were some might try to kill you," he all but growled out looking like a defensive cat with the way his shoulders were bristling forward.

"If you know who I am then you are aware that it is imperative that I return home."

At yet another standstill they both stared at each other until Yao let out a breath, going back to normal. "Your invasion was successful. The one you call 'France' is safe. Your side will win the war," he began pausing for a moment, trying to find the correct words. "You need to be here. Despite not being from here, you need to be here. Once the Crown Prince is on the throne I will escort you back to your land myself if you so wish."

Arthur looked at the other with calculating eyes. "How do you know all of this?"

Yao smiled again, leaning back against the trunk. "I've been given the title The One Who Knows All. However between you and me, I've found some of my knowledge slipping away these days," was all he said with closing eyes. "I wanted my younger sibling to take over the title but no knowledge comes to him unless he reads. No knowledge gift or anything."

Arthur looked at him confusedly. The way he spoke and what he spoke of was odd. Yao seemed much too wise for looking so young. He appeared to be only twenty five compared to China back home, who was probably going on the physical age of thirty by now. Then again, Yao was probably older than twenty five if Gilbert was anything to go by. Unless he really was mad and had just lied to him about his age.

A soft sigh snapped the Brit out of his current mindset quickly thinking back to when he was shoved into this place originally.

"Wait, so you have the scroll that tells of this prophecy of me saving you from this evil queen?" Arthur asked, leaning forwards towards the other.

"More or less, yes. Yes I do," he replied opening one eye. "I will show you it before you leave if you wish. However, you seem to have some questions on your mind, yes? I can tell you at a price."

"The price of what?"

"When you journey to the main city, give my younger brother a letter and I will tell you whatever you want to know."

Arthur nodded. "I suppose that is where I am going next on my Kingdom Saving Journey?"

Yao cracked another smile with a small nod. "It would be a logical choice."

He nodded again before settling down more comfortably on the branch, if at all possible. He let out a breath, wringing his hands in the cloak's fabric. "Alright," another breath, "How does time pass here?"

"It doesn't."

"What do you mean it does not pass?"

Yao frowned a bit sitting up once more. "It just doesn't. You could return home a few moments after leaving here after spending centuries in Wonderland while you could only spend a minute here and yet a century has passed back on Earth."

Arthur blanched at the others answer, heart beginning to pound in his chest. He had already been in this place for months. What if it was already a few years gone by the time he returned home? Would it no longer be the twentieth century? Would his country still be there? Would his empire still be there?

He just gulped before trying to calm himself down. "Alright. Who is this Crown prince then?"

"That I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you cannot tell me?"

"I can't tell you. You'll find that out yourself eventually," Yao replied plucking one of the leaves off of the tree.

"How am I supposed to know what he even looks like then?" Arthur asked with a frown. He was supposed to find this guy without knowing what he looked like? That was not possible.

"You'll meet up eventually Arthur. You'll know him when you see him."

Yao let out a small hum only briefly glancing at the others expression. He closed his eyes once more twiddling the leave between his fingers. Arthur just frowned.

While there were many questions he did want to be answered, he had too many. There were too many things that were different here compared to home. _Earth._

The land was teeming with life -with magic- where the Queen's energy had not yet reached and the people took forever to age. Time passed differently or not at all. The people were united, or were happy with one another for the most part. It was something he felt that his home would never be able to accomplish.

With all of the different senses, people, and places questions filled up his mind every moment. How just were those frogs edible? What does the royal birthmark look like? Wee these look-a-likes very similar to the originals? Were _they_ the originals? Why were there doubles of the people he knew? And then it clicked.

"Yao…"

Yao looked over at Arthur with a hum. "Yes?"

"Where is the other me?"

Yao froze in place as the leaf fluttered to the ground soundlessly. Yao's face was stricken with horror before it filled with guilt. "Surely if there was an Arthur here, _he_ is who is supposed to fill this prophecy and not me, correct?" Arthur asked leaning forward a bit.

Yao opened his mouth before closing it again. Arthur wanted to press more before it hit him. There could only be one reason why they would bring him here if there was already a 'him'.

"I am -he is, dead?"

Yao stayed completely quiet as his shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><em>Wowowow!<em>

_Sorry for this being such a late update, things have been going on at home. I've been really sick so I tried to get this out quick. I am also finding it rather enjoyable who you all believe the 'husband' and 'Crown Prince' are. I'm not going to say who it is though, but, perhaps one of you is correct. Or maybe not._


	6. Arthur, Albion, England, Arthur

Yao slowly began to hyperventilate after Arthur -England- had asked about his other self. Oh god no.

He couldn't remember this.

Not now.

Not now.

_Please._

**Unknown Time, Unknown Location; Wonderland**

Arthur growled out a curse as yet _another_ patron tried to grope his ass. It had been a busy night since a large party had been held to celebrate the crowning of Prince -now King- Antonio. It wasn't even their kingdom's ruler and yet here he was, serving up more liquor than was probably safe to dozens of people. Most of which who's homeland was the Hanging Gardens. It made enough sense.

Arthur was just fed up because he was the only one getting groped and not his idiot brothers who were _supposed_ to be helping but in reality, they were drunk off their asses along with everyone else in the god forsaken bar. It was their pub too. Huge assholes his older brothers were; giant asses that deserved to be put through a meat grinder, be eaten raw, and shit out of an animal's behind.

"Oi, another round over here, pretty boy!"

Arthur let out a hiss looking at his brothers from his spot. They were laughing about something or other as well and pointing at him. _Well_, he though, the _last time I help out around here._ Good riddance.

He grabbed mugs and poured out beer for the catcalling motherfuckers who deserved a green-prickle-stick up the ass. He quickly brought them over slamming them down on the table. He turned around beginning to get the hell out of the men's general vicinity before one of them reached over and had the balls to slap his behind. Arthur froze, turning slowly back around to face the offender.

"Did you just do what I think you just did you piss-scented cretin?"

All of them froze as the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees around the young blond before they burst out laughing again. A smirk was brought to his face. "Oh yes, that was rather funny. I suppose you like to slap people then? I believe I can make that arrangement."

Arthur took out a wand and pointed it at the other. He let a few enchantments pass through his lips before the other choked and disappeared. With a smug nod of satisfaction he leaned down picking up a large wooden spoon off of the floor shoving the wand away.

He then proceeded to break it in half and drop it once more. "Anyone else care to do anything?"

They were all silent.

"That's what I thought."

They all stood up in a drunken haste, stumbling over their own feet as they ran for the door. Arthur let out a few laughs off his own as he wiped the table off. Had he been paying attention he would have seen the man who had been watching the whole fiasco from the door. He would have seen how he walked over winking at most of the ladies and some men he passed before standing behind the other.

"You'd think that the people who come to the pub would understand you don't put up with anything," he commented before patting the others ass himself. "Of course it _is_ a fine specimen."

Arthur snorted swatting his hand away. "And hello to you too Francis. Touch my butt again and I'll chop off your fingers."

"Oh I love you too," he sighed out patting the others shoulder. "Really though, you are alright correct?" he asked with a small frown.

"Yes I am alright you old sack of bones," Arthur joked right back slapping a rag down on the now clean table.

"You wound me so, my dear," Francis shot back with a flourished hand that he gripped to his chest with feigned hurt, staggering back a step for emphasis. "I fear it is now too late."

"Oh no, whatever shall we do?"

"They say true loves kiss heals all wounds."

"Have fun with that princess."

Francis smiled before laughing along with Arthur who had done something similar. The blue eyed man patted the other on the shoulder a few times before wrapping his arm around both of them. "Gilbert, the Vargas brothers, and Kiku are outside. Antonio should be on his way here secretly. We are all having our own little celebration if you want to skip out on your own family."

Arthur faked a look of contemplation putting a hand up to his chin. "Oh I don't know. I am really starting to like being treated like dirt or a common whore."

"You grab your coat, we'll be outside," Francis replied back making his way for the door once more.

Arthur just shook his head soon making his way to the back of the pub grabbing his coat and house key. He practically ran outside drowning out his older brother's yell for him 'to get the fuck back here'. As if.

"Hey-a Arthur!" a cheery voice called out its owner waving at him frantically.

"Feliciano, nice to see you. You as well Lovino, Kiku," he nodded to the others as he got closer. Kiku nodded back with a small smile and Lovino just snorted rolling his eyes.

"Now that we are all here we can start walking to the boarder, yeah?" Gilbert called out from one of the trees, dropping a hat onto Arthur's head.

"I believe so," Francis commented wrapping his arm around Arthur's shoulders once more. Arthur shrugged him off in a hurry before the other could lean in and kiss his cheek, like he attempted to do every single day at least once. _Pervert._

"There are children present."

"If we are children then you are a scraggly old man who only keeps a pet rabbit for company," Lovino shoot at the other while narrowing his eyes.

"It flies."

"It's green, like someone who is sick."

"Big brother, there is no need to fight Artie! It's supposed to be a fun night!" Feliciano squealed out trying to climb onto the other's back. "Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"Ehh!? Get off of me you chunky pasta inhaler!"

Kiku was trying not to laugh covering his mouth with a hand. Gilbert dropped down from the tree with a cackle throwing an arm over both of the brother's shoulders. "Just calm down little dudes. Let's just get going so we can party!"

There was a loud slap that echoed throughout the space as Lovino's hand made contact with Gilbert's face. Everyone burst out laughing after that as they watched his face turn bright red/

"Aww I love you too sweetie," the albino cooed out kissing all over the older brother's face. Hos face turned even brighter as he tried to struggle away from the taller man's grip.

"Eww, eww, ewww, you're going to infect me!"

"Didn't say that last night."

There was a loud screech before Lovino grabbed the other shaking him viciously. Gilbert got away running further down the road. "Get back here bastard! I'm going to shove my _fist_ up your _ass!_"

"Ohhh kinky!" he called back over his shoulder.

"Didn't say I'd use lube!"

All of the others laughed at their antics following more slowly behind them. The sun was starting to set by now as the wood came into view. Arthur frowned at the guards who were switching out their shift of guarding the border.

"You've noticed it too?" Kiku whispered over to the others. Both Francis and Arthur nodded eyeing them with uncertainty.

"Ever since Ivan's sibling took the throne they are slowly closing off the border," Francis whispered back gently gripping Feliciano's elbow. "Stay quiet and stay close alright?" The other nodded opening his eyes for a moment before closing them once more.

Both Gilbert and Lovino came back over to the small group wanting to hear the conversation.

"I believe her name is Natalia," Feliciano whispered out. "She is the youngest sibling I think. Moved away somewhere when she was younger because she was being obsessive over Ivan. Then she got the birthmark and came back."

"Yeah and she fired me too," Gilbert growled quietly, ", said she'd 'get the crown made by someone who was sane'. I have made every crown for each monarch for as long as I can remember and she just up and fires me? Not awesome at all."

Lovino frowned at that, "She offered my brother and I a job a few days ago. Said she knew we were fast runners and that we could be used as messengers."

Feliciano nodded in agreement. "I don't want to do it."

"So don't," Arthur replied. He looked over at Kiku who let out a small sigh before speaking.

"She is acting really weird," Kiku whispered out with his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Yao is over at the palace tonight, he was summoned."

"She summoned your brother?" Gilbert whispered back.

Kiku nodded frowning a bit. "She has a few times in the past few weeks. She wants to find out what's going to happen to her or something. I think something bad is bound to happen."

"Well hopefully she just wants to know about the kingdom and its history or something, right?" Francis asked.

No one had an answer to that. Soon a tense silence lapsed over them all. Soon the ground began to shake slightly before they could reach the wood itself. They looked over back the way they came to see palace guards on horseback hurtling towards them. "Aren't we still allowed in the woods?" Lovino hissed out.

"I thought so!"

"You! Halt immediately!" one of them shouted out as the others circled around the group. They moved closer together trying to not appear frightened. Feliciano was doing a horrible job however as his knees knocked together. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Which one of you is Arthur Kirkland!?" one of them barked out raising a spear.

Arthur tensed before stepping forward. "I am, is there a problem?"

"You are under immediate arrest for an assassination attempt against the Queen," he spoke in an icy tone before three of them jumped off of their horses grabbing Arthur roughly. They began to shove him towards the captain of the team pointing swords and his sides and neck.

"What I did no such thing! Let me go!" he called while trying to struggle.

"He didn't so shit you fuck face!"

"Hey stop!"

"Arthur!"

Arthur let out a growl grabbing his wand trying to blast one of the helmeted guards with the number five on his tunic. He blocked it with his own spell smirking. "We heard you were quite the wizard."

His hands were restrained, his wand falling to the ground, before he was grabbed by the neck by a rather tall guard. He let out a choking noise, dots soon beginning to flood his vision. _Air._ He needed air.

"Stop you can't do this!" Francis screamed out trying to reach his friend.

Arthur was tossed into a cage like thing with wheels that seemed to be enchanted not allowing him to move at all let alone use magic. He felt pain explode all over as he reached for the bars. The guard kicked on the horse's side getting away from Arthur's angry friends as fast as possible.

"Stop!" Kiku called out taking out a thin sword.

Arthur could hear cries of stop and he is innocent from the other five people as his vision began to fail him completely.

"Arthur!" Francis screamed out trying to reach for Arthur's hand. He was slammed over the head with the butt of a sword. His body collapsed to the ground as Arthur kept moving, trapped inside the iron.

"Francis!" it was a desperate plea that fell on deaf ears as he soon couldn't see anything but vague, blurred shapes of the outside. His body tipped over as he succumbed to darkness, Francis' scream echoing in his head.

* * *

><p>Yao paced back and forth eyeing the door every few moments. He felt like a horrible person, he truthfully did. It was him or Kiku.<p>

Arthur or Kiku.

If he lied and said nothing was going to happen and Natalia found out she'd kill Kiku. He couldn't let his little brother die, he couldn't. But he didn't want Arthur to die either. No one deserved to die. He stopped as the door to the throne room opened with guards dragging in Arthur's body.

"Wake him up," Natalia's cold voice sounded from her throne as she sat up straight.

They nodded laying him on the floor soon dumping a pitcher of water over his head. He woke up sputtering before his hair was grabbed. He was dragged before the throne and thrown down onto the floor. Natalia looked down at him as if he were the dirt on her boot.

"Anything to say, Arthur Kirkland?"

"I did not try to assassinate you, your majesty. I did no such thing," was all he said with his head bowed. She was angry, that much he could tell. He had to think about every action, every word. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yao standing there. He was holding a scroll, a very important one at that.

"Oh no, I know that," was all she commented standing up. "You haven't tried anything."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"Not yet anyways," and his relief was quickly washed away. "Tell me, how powerful is your magic?"

He gulped. "I would be proud to say it is rather powerful, your majesty."

She let out a hum crouching down to his current spot on the floor. "How powerful?"

"I have not met anyone else with my ability of skill," he whispered out not looking into her eyes.

"Exactly. That power is rather dangerous. I would not want someone getting hurt because of it."

"I would never h-"

"Do not say 'you would never' because you have. Just today," she growled out gripping his chin in tight fingers. She raised it looking into his eyes. He saw murder deep in her eyes, pooling and spiraling. "A wooden spoon, if I remember correctly."

"It was in defense," he snapped out before wincing, ", your majesty."

She let out another hum before standing up looking over at Yao instead. "You are sure he is the one?"

"Yes, my Queen," was all he said trying not to let his voice waver.

"Good. Guards," she paused looking at the blond on the floor. ", kill him."

Arthur's blood ran cold. There was the clicking of boots before he sensed someone was trying to reach for him. He scrambled up trying to run away. "You can't do this!" There was the clicking of heels that soon followed before he was tackled from behind. The Queen had a knife pressed up to his neck.

Arthur thrashed trying to get her off but it was already too late. He was grabbed on both sides, a sack shoved over his head and tied around his neck making it hard to breathe. He kept struggling as he was forcibly dragged from the room.

He could soon hear calls to Natalia from a deep male voice. Ivan, perhaps. It was muffled and everything was disoriented. He soon felt the rush of outside air and then calls as well as screams from the city people. He was thrusted down onto the ground as well as his hands retied behind his back tightly. The sack was ripped off and he met the many faces of the people he grew up with all staring back in astonishment.

The sky had grown dark and cloudy. The land was bathed in shadow.

"This man," Natalia began with a booming voice, ", has tried an assassination attempt on my own life on this very day. He will be punished."

People began to call out at the queen in anguish. It was a lie, this is a lie. She is going to kill him in cold blood. Mutiny, _mutiny._

"Silence!" she called out even louder over the voices of the whole crowd. It began to slowly part as a group of people made their way through. The Kirkland brothers, the Vargas', Kiku, Gilbert, and Francis. Everyone was silent.

Arthur looked at them in fear. Scott, William, and Liam were all there with expressions of pure anger. Same with everyone else especially Francis.

"Let my little brother go you witch," Scott growled out as his fists clenched.

"I am not a witch you ratty man. Your brother, however, is."

"He has done nothing but use it to help others and defend himself!" Gilbert called out, his usual hat not resting on his brow.

"He attempted to kill me."

"He did not you evil little wench," Francis called out making his way towards where Arthur was. He was being forced down on a stage above the general crowd so his face was in line with people's general line of eyesight. There were two towers riding into the air to the right and left of Arthur's neck with a sharp blade in between them.

"Can you prove that?"

"Can you prove your claim?" Kiku said in a calm tone of voice.

"Your brother said so."

There was a hushed silence over the people. Kiku's brother Yao was the One Who Knew All. He had the gift of knowledge that reached all of Wonderland. He didn't lie. Kiku's face paled as did others.

"N-no."

"Yes, yes he did. So I am stopping him before he tries again," Natalia paused before motioning for a guard to step forward. Said guard grabbed a rope near the left wooden pillar going still.

"I am not going to kill you!" Arthur called out in terror looking at Francis' face. The other was trying to comfort him through his eyes.

"That is enough!" Natalia made another motion with her hands as guards began to pour into the crowd shoving them back away from the contraption. Francis tried to move back to Arthur but he was shoved back with everyone else. Arthur began to struggle again trying to sit up.

Natalia grinned as she saw agony and terror pass through everyone's eyes. She raised her hand into the air. Francis broke away from the guards making his way to Arthur once more. People were screaming and shouting at her and she just smiled.

"Off with his head!"

Her hand came down.

The blade came down with the sound of metal slicing through skin and bone.

Arthur's cries were cut off.

Francis fell to the ground blood spattered all over his face.

Time seemed to stop at that moment as magic blasted out over the kingdom all trees within a mile radius dying off immediately. A sense of foreboding filled the air. Natalia smiled in triumph strutting off of the platform back inside. No one dared to move as Francis crawled towards the decapitated head of his best friend.

The sky began to cry at the loss of the young wizard. Sprinkling turned into pouring within seconds. Francis looked to the sky with the head cradled in his arms. His blue eyes darkened as they shot open.

He let out a scream that could be heard for miles and miles. It was filled with anguish and anger; with his sorrow that filled his body up until it was falling out of his mouth in waves. The only thing he could do was scream. He couldn't save the one he held close.

He couldn't do anything.

* * *

><p>"I want you to erase everyone's memories of Arthur," Natalia spoke to Yao with a frown. "It did not help me in the slightest. I will give you magic to help aid you, then you may go home."<p>

"Yes, my Queen."

* * *

><p>Yao worked diligently as he poured through information in his head. He was mediating that day in order to relieve stress. People were coming to him with too many problems lately. The crops were dying, <em>well everything was dying. <em>Their loved once went missing, _well people were going missing rather often. _Some member of the family was on the other side of the border, _well I can't cross over either._

Some one was killed by the Queen. _Tough luck. _Happens too often as it is.

He was trying to find something -anything- that would give the people a chance. The prophecy wasn't broken. It still existed. Arthur was dead. It didn't add up. He kept looking through his mind thoughts frantic and erratic.

There had to be something that would lead to the prophecy being true, there had to be. Then it clicked. He sat up going back into the tree's trunk in silence. He sifted through a few things before grabbing a mirror. _Bingo._

He grabbed it dusting off its surface. It was small, but it would work out for what he wanted to do. He looked up and began to look for his little house guest that had been with him since Arthur was killed.

No one remembered Arthur anymore. Only he, Natalia, and people who were in the Hanging Gardens at the time of the spell do. He let out a sigh. His brother hated him now. He didn't even remember Arthur or what Yao had done. He just had that feeling so he moved out, moved in with Feliciano and Gilbert's younger sibling.

No one had seen Gilbert for a while now. Everyone thought he had gone mad.

He finally spotted the green bunny on a shelf asleep. "Mint bunny?" he asked quietly. The small creature woke up turning his head to look at Yao. The small thing also remembered Arthur, for whatever reason.

"I need you to do something for me."

It tilted it's head as if to ask _'what is that?'_.

He smiled. "It's a portal to another world."

**Unknown Time, Thick Woods; Somewhere on Albion**

Albion rushed through thick foliage as his 'brother's' laughter faded into the distance. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he held a stick out in front of him. _Just you watch,_ he thought, _one day when I am a powerful wizard I will turn you all into stinky little bugs!_

He soon was surrounded in all sides by tall trees the only rustled slightly in the wind. Everything was quiet. Albion liked quiet. He hugged his hood closer to his head however; something seemed off. It was quiet. Too quiet.

The usual noise of animals and bugs was not here. Everything was dead silent. It scared him but he kept walking. Maybe something had happened. But he had to see what it was. This was his land! He needed to know everything.

He soon crept out into a clearing that was only grass other than a circle of mushrooms in the dead center. A wind swept through it shifting the short grass only slightly. He walked forward, stick still pointed in front of him for protection, towards the ring of mushrooms.

There was a ball of soft red light hovering above them. It gave off a pulsing glow. He felt attracted to it. It was so beautiful.

He stood up on the tips of his toes trying to touch the light. He succeeded, but it disappeared right afterwards. He frowned tilting his head a bit. The winds stopped before there was an explosion of bright red light that filled up the whole clearing.

Albion fell back on his butt in terror, gripping the stick until his knuckles turned white. It stopped as he sat there trembling. Something tapped him on the nose and his eyes flew open. In front of him was a flying green bunny. It blinked at him.

He let out a scream hitting it over the head with the stick.

It screamed right back.

"W-who are you!? What are y-you!?" he cried out backing away from the strange animal.

"I'm Mint Bunny!" it huffed at him. He stopped standing up to his full two foot height.

"You can talk?"

"I can?"

He stared at the flying creature in awe slowly making his way towards it. "Sorry for hitting you," he murmured dropping the stick to the ground.

"It's alright! You just got scared, it happens to all of us."

"I am Albion," he introduced himself giving a little bow.

The rabbit giggled before flying over and landing on top of the other's head. "And I'm Mint Bunny! How about we be friends, okay?"

"You want to be my friend?"

"Well, yeah!"

Albion smiled, tears welling in his eyes. He wiped them away before nodding briskly. "Alright. We can be friends. Best friends."

"Alright!"

He soon began to walk back out of the forest, his new flying green friend in tow. Yao watched from the other side of the mirror in his own home with a smile.

_When the time comes, I will be able to find you._

He sat up setting the mirror down for now.

_Our new Savior._

**Sometime in the 17****th**** Century, A Large Home; England**

England let out a sigh as he finally closed his bedroom door. It had been a long day, talking to his boss and avoiding a certain frog fucker. They had been trying to discuss something both of their leaders had brought up. _Human names._

Times were changing. Because of that simple fact their leaders thought it would be smart to take on a human name that everyone would be able to know. So only their boss knew what they were.

_Figures_, he thought bitterly, _no one wants someone to be more powerful than the actual leader of the country. _

He collapsed onto his bed with an annoyed sigh rolling over onto his back. A name, he needed to think of a name. The last name Kirkland was already picked by his brothers for whatever reason. He needed a first name.

Something powerful, meaningful, and that fit him.

France called himself Francis.

He literally named himself 'French man'. What an utter frog leg loving twat.

"What's wrong England?" a soft voice called. England cracked open one of his eyes seeing his green friend hovering over him.

"Flying Mint Bunny. What a pleasant surprise," he murmured a small smile gracing his face. "There really is not anything wrong. I am just thinking. It has been a rather long day."

"What are you thinking about?"

"A human name. My boss wished for me to adapt one so I am 'not in any danger'." He told the other sitting up slowly. "I cannot think of one that suits me."

What appeared to be a sad look passed through Mint Bunny's eyes. England only saw it for a moment, however before he could comment on it his friend was back to normal.

"How about Arthur?"

England tilted his head for a moment before smiling gently grabbing his friend out of the air and hugging it. "That is a wonderful name. Thank you."

England- no Arthur- liked that name a lot. It fit him very well and knowing it came from one of his closest friends made it all the better. He liked that way it sounded. Arthur. Arthur Kirkland.

It was a perfect match.

* * *

><p><em>Because of taking so long on the last chapter update I figured I'd get out another chapter! And this one is pretty long compared to the other ones so far. [over 4,500 words!] Anyways hope that answers some stuff as well as thicken the plot. Thanks for reading and review if you want. Helps me figure out what I might want to cover in later chapters for you guys.<em>


	7. A New Light, As a Letter is Received

**1945, Berlin; End of the Second World War**

Germany had finally surrendered. Alfred couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing through his ears as both he and his brother rushed through the streets of Berlin. China and Russia weren't there; they couldn't be with Japan still holding on. America should be there too.

He needs to find England first.

Francis had taken the other end of the city to seek out Prussia. Matthew and Alfred had stuck together not knowing what they would find once they did find Germany, how his mindset would be. No one had seen him since three years prior. Italy, North Italy that is, remembered seeing him.

He could be in Berlin. He might not be.

"If Ludwig is anywhere near here he'd probably be near where Hitler was!" Matthew shouted over there frantic steps. Where he was, had been. Hitler was dead. Wasn't brought to justice but dead none the less.

"Hopefully!" the American shouted back rounding another street corner. They kept looking and running shouting back and forth as they passed destroyed buildings and starving citizens. It was terrible; a horrible thought to think one's heart could be like this.

After finally searching through the buildings that might hold the person they were searching for, they found him. Germany. He was in worse condition then they had thought.

He looked up at them with a face covered with burns on both cheeks and a cast on his right arm. His eyes were shallow and blank. He nodded to them once before his head fell back down facing the single pen on the desk.

"Germany…" Canada started taking one step forward. "It's alright. The war is over now, you don't need to fight," he told the other reaching a hand out. The German flinched back an inch as the other's hand neared his face.

America gulped, "Were you…" he whispered out the rest of his question unspoken.

Germany nodded once both of his fists clenching. A broken laugh soon sounded from deep within his chest as he ran his good hand across his face. "The bastard models the 'perfect German' after me then throws me into a camp once he thinks I am a homosexual," another dry laugh. "All because I enjoyed his company."

_His._ The name was unspoken but it was obvious. Both of the North Americans nodded to the other. America cleared his throat. "He's waiting for you. You won't have too much longer to see each other and once you do it may be a while before you can speak face to face but he wants to say goodbye."

Ludwig smiled slightly letting out a breath. His shoulders deflated and a look of completion crossed his face. "That, that would be nice."

Matthew smiled slightly going to the other's side. He put an arm around the others back to help support him. "Good. We just need a question answered, if that's alright."

Germany eyed them critically for a moment before nodding once again.

"Do you know where England is?" America asked with a small flash of hope echoing through his eyes.

"You mean Arthur, the personification?" Ludwig asked looking over the blond. America nodded. "No, I do not. Should I?"

"No. It's fine," America nodded to his brother once. Matthew nodded back helping Germany out the door. They would have to meet up with France and get Germany back to their base. Hopefully Prussia had also been found. America sunk to his knees once the other two were gone.

"It's okay if you don't know where he is," he took in a breath fists clenching, ", _no one does._"

**Unknown Time, Thinking Tree; Wonderland**

"I am extremely sorry Yao," Arthur repeated again as the smaller man just sighed waving it off.

"It is fine Arthur. It was my own fault getting overwhelmed like I did, is there anything else you'd like to know?" the other asked rubbing a hand over his face.

"How am I supposed to do this?"

Yao looked taken aback at the other's question. England frowned a bit himself rubbing the back of his neck_. It is pathetic_, he thought, _to have to ask something like that._

"You won't have to do this all alone, if that is what you are asking. There will be many who support you for many of us have been waiting. All five you have already met have been, same with the King and his court over in the kingdom southern of here. There are even people in the main city who support this fully. The Kirkland's, and Kiku's friends especially," he told the other with a small knowing smile. "You are strong. You will be able to do this with the correct team."

"The correct team?"

"Yes. The Kirkland's are rather powerful sorcerers. Ludwig and Kiku are good fighters. Feliciano is a good runner; he can bring messages places in little to no time flat. The queen's siblings will also help you once you even reach the palace. They know she needs help, we all do."

Arthur nodded. "So I can use magic here as well?"

"It should be easier than back on your Earth. There is no," he paused his face screwing up. "There's no…"

"Magical barrier!?" someone called up from bellow the two. Arthur jumped and almost fell off of the branch with an undignified squeak. He shot a look of anger down towards the ground his eyes landing on Gilbert. The albino had a rather nasty looking bruise on his face from when he had fallen -smashed- into the ground. Other than that he looked smug as ever letting out a laugh at Arthur's facial expression.

"Yes, magical barrier- but wait, how the hell did you know that? And why are you awake so quickly?" Yao called down before shoving himself off of his own branch. He landed on the ground with a small smack marching over to Gilbert with an aggravated expression.

"I am just too awesome to stay down ya' old prune."

"I am not that much older than you and we look to be about the same age, will you shut up already about me being old!?" the long haired man shouted out smacking Gilbert on the chest a few times.

Arthur climbed down the trunk of the large tree while listening to the other two bicker. He needed to test his abilities and see if it were true. His magic usually didn't work all that well back at home. It only worked half of the time if at all correctly. He had already accidently summoned Russia enough trying to get something to help aide the Allies in the war.

He hoped they were doing alright.

Arthur walked away from the two bickering people for the moment and stood tall. He closed his eyes, needing to focus for this to even work. He began mumbling under his breath. His fingers twitched as he felt magic gravitate towards them. The air was alive with the stuff. It was an incredible feeling.

Arthur raised his hands into the air in perfect sync much like a maestro before a concert. He inhaled deeply closing his eyes. There was a moment of silence as he realized the other two had stopped talking. He could feel their eyes on his back.

Arthur exhaled clenching his fists. Everything seemed to have gone still before there was an explosion of light. Arthur opened his eyes and took a step back.

This wasn't what he had been expecting.

His magic wasn't like this. It always looked dark and terrifying to others, even him at times. During their stake out of the Axis Powers at the beginning of the war on the island he remembered how everyone had acted towards it when he had chanted while making s'mores. Now it was tendrils of light that glowed and shimmered serving no real purpose at the moment.

They pulsed like everything else in this land. It was alive, his magic was alive. A smile lit up the Brit's face as he reached out to touch the suspended magic. It was absorbed back into his touch in an instant.

"Holy shit."

England turned to look at the others with the whip of his head. His hands fell back down to his sides.

"That was fucking incredible!" Gilbert shouted eyes lighting up. He rushed over bouncing on his heels. "Do it again, do it again."

Arthur smiled nervously clenching his fists. "I do not think I would be able to a second t-"

"Holy shit that's cool," the other interrupted him looking over his shoulder. Arthur turned back around gaping at the twinkling lights once again. He hadn't even said anything. No enchantments, no spells.

"How…"

"You are powerful. You just need to control it," Yao told him with a look of what could be a proud parent. He let out a sigh afterwards handing Arthur a sealed letter. "You should get moving. The land only has so long."

"The land?"

Yao nodded a frown taking over his face. "The land is dying, in case you have not noticed. If Natalia is removed from the thrown I believe that life will return to it. But it is going to be too much soon. Once everything dies it will be irreversible."

"Without any life no one would be able to sustain themselves," Arthur mumbled tucking the letter away into the cloak he was given.

"Exactly. We need you Arthur, so are you going to help us?" Yao asked holding out a hand. Arthur's eyes flicked over to it before looking back up into the other's face. He extended his own hand shaking the other's.

"I suppose so."

**Unknown Time, Main City; Wonderland **

Feet pitter-pattered down the cobblestone road as a young man ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the streets. He had a letter to deliver to the queen and he did not want to be late. He had good news for himself that would not be shared until he got home, however.

He began to slow down once he reached the palace gates breathing heavily. The brunette put his hands on his knees as he leaned over himself taking in wheezing breaths.

"Mister Vargas!?" one of the guards shouted out eyeing the wheezing teen with critical eyes.

"That's me! I have a message, " he took in a large gulp of air, ", a message for the Queen."

"Open up the gates!" was the only other thing shouted before the guard went silent once more. Feliciano caught his breath by the time the gates opened completely. He nodded to the stern man before jogging inside trying not to shiver.

The palace always gave him the shivers nowadays with how dark it appeared. It was almost as if a cloud were hovering over it constantly. He quickly made his way inside listening to his own footsteps echo off of the high ceilinged hallway. He paused when he heard the running of small feet towards him.

"Feli! Feli!" a small voice called out to him. He turned to face the noise. A little boy no older than five was running towards him with a bright smile.

"Raivis! How are you doing today?" he asked crouching down to the other's height. The boy grinned bouncing up and down.

"Uncle Ivan taught me how to tie my shoes and, and now I know how to do a somersault!"

Feliciano let out a small laugh ruffling the others hair. "Well then aren't you hot stuff? Do you know where your aunt is? I have a letter for her."

Raivis shook his head. "Nope. I've been with mama all day today."

"Alright. I've got to go now though, alright? But," he reached into the small messenger bag taking out a box and a letter. "The box is for you and Irunya okay? Give the letter to her too; she'll know who to give it to."

"Is it for mister Toris?" Raivis whispered out in excitement taking the two items. "From his friend outside?"

"Perhaps. Now run along."

The boy did a mock salute before running back the way he came. Feliciano sighed before making his way to the throne room. Taking in a deep breath he pushed open the door. Feliciano walked into the large room going completely silent. As he reached the throne he got down on one knee bowing his head holding the letter out.

"A letter for the Queen," was all he said keeping his head bowed._ Don't shake, don't shake, don't shake_ -he kept repeating in his head like a mantra. There was a shift of fabric before the letter was taken out of his hand.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you, your majesty."

He turned and bolted.

* * *

><p>"Ludiwg, Kiku! I have good news," Feliciano called out to the little cottage with a smile. Kiku looked up from the garden with a relatively blank expression.<p>

"Welcome home Feliciano."

"Aww, thanks Kiku. D'ya know where Luddy is? I have something to share with you guys," Feliciano told the black haired man skipping over in his direction.

"I believe he is inside counting through the taxes," Kiku told the other standing up dusting off the front of his pants.

The brunette nodded. "Alright let's head inside then."

Ludwig was a tall strong man who was also the mayor for the largest village in Wonderland. It was a few miles away from the main city and palace. It was Feliciano's job to deliver the taxes to the palace as well as letters from all over to other places. Kiku collected the taxes from their village and the surrounding ones as well as study plants trying to get them to come back to life or stay alive longer.

All three of them lived together seeing is how it was easier to cover expenses that way with the lack of resources in the kingdom lately. They all had enough to live relatively simple lives with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and three bedrooms. Ludwig and Feliciano tended to share one while Kiku stayed in his own with one room extra for if they had guests.

They were few and far in between considering Lovino could only sneak across the border so often and others only having time to stay for a few hours at best. No one had seen Ludwig's older brother for a long time. Kiku's brother had stopped trying to visit awhile ago, but he still sent letters.

"Luddy quit being such a nerd and listen!"

Said blonds' head snapped up facing the two in the doorway. "Welcome back Feliciano."

"Thank you but really. This is super important," he replied back dumping his massager bag out on the table. There were only a few more letters inside including one sealed with the King's mark. The seal of the southern kingdom. "It's a letter from Antonio and it holds some interesting information."

Ludwig's eyebrows raised as Kiku took a seat at the table. Feliciano grabbed the letter opening up the folds. He cleared his throat before beginning to read.

"Dear Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku, I am sure this is probably a surprise for it has been a while but I have some exciting news. Recently I have come in contact with a certain albino who relayed my guest and me an important message. One that I am going to be sharing with you," Feliciano paused.

Ludwig looked stricken knowing his brother was alive. He had been presumed dead for some time. He nodded a bit for the other to continue. Kiku did not do or say anything.

"I am sending this to inform you that the Savior is in Wonderland. We have some work to do."

Ludwig and Kiku both froze turning to look at the letter in the other's hands. They had been waiting for so long for this to happen. If he was here, that meant it was one step closer to taking down Natalia. Ludwig stood up.

"I will fetch out weapons. We need to begin training."

Feliciano nodded setting the letter down on the table once again a smile overtaking his face. "Soon everything will be alive again, right?" he turned to look at Kiku. "Right?"

"Yes, I believe so Feliciano," was all he said back as the other skipped out of the room after the taller blond. Kiku looked over to the letter with emotion filled eyes. "I believe so."

He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about this taking so long, things have been hectic with ten week reports and exams. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now things are really going to start to pick up!<em>


End file.
